joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Mushu Street (Sesame Street)
Cast Muppets * Alice Snuffleupagus - Princess Caterina (Elena of Avalor) * Anything Muppets - (themselves) * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Barkley - Greorgia (Vampirina) * Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk - (themselves) * Bert - Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Big Bird - Mushu (Mulan) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Cookie Monster - Mateo de Alva (Elena of Avalor) * Count von Count - Count Duckula * Elmo - Princess Sofia the First * Ernie - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Frazzle - Dopey Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 1937) * Grover - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Grundgetta - (himself) * Honkers - (themselves) * Herry Monster - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Hoots the Owl - (himself) * Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats - (themselves) * Merry Monster - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Monty - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Nora Nicks - (himself) * Oscar the Grouch - Grumpy Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 1937) * Prairie Dawn - Red (Goldie & Bear) * Preston Rabbit - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Rosita - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Roxie Marie - Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Ruby - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Sherlock Hemlock - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Mr. Snuffleupagus - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Sonny Friendly - (himself) * Telly Monster - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Two-Headed Monster - (himself) *Other characters not on the list, but they are played by different characters. Humans * Gordon - Strawberry Shortcake * Susan - Robin Hood * Maria - Princess Elena of Avalor * Luis - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Linda - Doc McStuffins * Bob - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * David - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Uncle Wally - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) * Miles - Miles (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Mr. Macintosh - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Olivia - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Piri - Sneezy Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 1937) * Micki - Juliet Gnome (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Willy - The Wicked Witch (The Wizard of Oz) * Lee - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Dorothy - Baley (Goldie & Bear) Episodes All season premieres are included into this parody, with the exception of episode 2616, the 21st season premiere. Season 8 (1976–1977) * Episode 926 * Episode 1037 * Episode 1041 Season 9 (1977–1978) * Episode 1056 * Episode 1068 * Episode 1071 * Episode 1075 * Episode 1086 * Episode 1090 * Episode 1091 * Episode 1092 * Episode 1093 * Episode 1094 * Episode 1095 * Episode 1096 * Episode 1100 * Episode 1101 * Episode 1102 * Episode 1120 * Episode 1144 Season 10 (1978–1979) * Episode 1186 * Episode 1189 * Episode 1190 * Episode 1195 * Episode 1199 * Episode 1201 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1220 * Episode 1232 * Episode 1244 * Episode 1246 * Episode 1247 * Episode 1255 * Episode 1257 * Episode 1261 * Episode 1271 * Episode 1272 * Episode 1276 * Episode 1285 * Episode 1287 * Episode 1291 * Episode 1292 * Episode 1293 * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1299 Season 11 (1979–1980) * Episode 1316 * Episode 1317 * Episode 1318 * Episode 1319 * Episode 1320 * Episode 1407 Episodes 1364 and 1396 are not included for parodying in Mushu Street, because it mentions C-3PO and R2-D2 from Star Wars visit Sesame Street. Only the Puerto Rico trip episodes and Episode 1407 are included. Season 12 (1980–1981) * Episode 1446 * Episode 1447 * Episode 1448 * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 * Episode 1451 * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 * Episode 1460 * Episode 1475 * Episode 1540 * Episode 1563 * Episode 1575 Season 13 (1981–1982) * Episode 1576 * Episode 1703 No known episodes with the episode number in the group of 16xx are included into Mushu Street parody. Only the season's premiere and Episode 1703 are included. Season 14 (1982–1983) * Episode 1706 * Episode 1707 * Episode 1708 * Episode 1709 * Episode 1710 * Episode 1733 * Episode 1736 * Episode 1740 * Episode 1755 * Episode 1781 * Episode 1800 Season 15 (1983–1984) * Episode 1836 * Episode 1839 * Episode 1845 * Episode 1854 * Episode 1858 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1926 * Episode 1927 * Episode 1933 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 Season 16 (1984–1985) * Episode 1966 * Episode 2003 * Episode 2011 * Episode 2040 * Episode 2058 * Episode 2059 * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2064 * Episode 2073 Season 17 (1985–1986) * Episode 2096 * Episode 2107 * Episode 2122 * Episode 2123 * Episode 2124 * Episode 2125 * Episode 2142 * Episode 2159 * Episode 2163 * Episode 2164 * Episode 2201 * Episode 2208 * Episode 2212 Season 18 (1986–1987) * Episode 2226 * Episode 2227 * Episode 2228 * Episode 2234 * Episode 2238 * Episode 2243 * Episode 2244 * Episode 2254 * Episode 2255 * Episode 2256 * Episode 2257 * Episode 2258 * Episode 2291 * Episode 2292 * Episode 2293 * Episode 2304 * Episode 2312 * Episode 2313 * Episode 2324 * Episode 2326 * Episode 2327 * Episode 2331 * Episode 2341 * Episode 2345 * Episode 2352 Season 19 (1987–1988) * Episode 2356 * Episode 2358 * Episode 2362 * Episode 2363 * Episode 2365 * Episode 2366 * Episode 2367 * Episode 2401 * Episode 2402 * Episode 2403 * Episode 2404 * Episode 2405 * Episode 2406 * Episode 2407 * Episode 2411 * Episode 2417 * Episode 2423 * Episode 2424 * Episode 2431 * Episode 2440 * Episode 2443 * Episode 2448 * Episode 2449 * Episode 2450 * Episode 2453 * Episode 2455 * Episode 2458 * Episode 2459 * Episode 2475 * Episode 2476 * Episode 2477 * Episode 2481 * Episode 2482 * Episode 2483 * Episode 2484 * Episode 2485 Season 20 (1989–1990) * Episode 2486 * Episode 2487 * Episode 2488 * Episode 2489 * Episode 2490 * Episode 2491 * Episode 2492 * Episode 2493 * Episode 2494 * Episode 2495 * Episode 2496 * Episode 2497 * Episode 2498 * Episode 2499 * Episode 2500 * Episode 2501 * Episode 2502 * Episode 2503 * Episode 2506 * Episode 2516 * Episode 2521 * Episode 2522 * Episode 2523 * Episode 2524 * Episode 2525 * Episode 2526 * Episode 2527 * Episode 2528 * Episode 2529 * Episode 2538 * Episode 2546 * Episode 2551 * Episode 2558 * Episode 2561 * Episode 2574 * Episode 2575 * Episode 2588 * Episode 2589 * Episode 2590 * Episode 2591 * Episode 2592 * Episode 2593 * Episode 2594 * Episode 2595 * Episode 2596 * Episode 2597 * Episode 2598 * Episode 2599 * Episode 2600 * Episode 2601 * Episode 2602 * Episode 2603 * Episode 2604 * Episode 2605 * Episode 2606 * Episode 2607 * Episode 2608 * Episode 2609 * Episode 2610 * Episode 2611 * Episode 2612 * Episode 2613 * Episode 2614 * Episode 2615 Season 21 (1990–1991) * Episode 2618 * Episode 2619 * Episode 2620 * Episode 2621 * Episode 2622 * Episode 2623 * Episode 2624 * Episode 2625 * Episode 2626 * Episode 2627 * Episode 2628 * Episode 2629 * Episode 2630 * Episode 2632 * Episode 2636 * Episode 2637 * Episode 2638 * Episode 2639 * Episode 2640 * Episode 2641 * Episode 2642 * Episode 2643 * Episode 2644 * Episode 2645 * Episode 2646 * Episode 2647 * Episode 2648 * Episode 2649 * Episode 2650 * Episode 2657 * Episode 2660 * Episode 2673 * Episode 2675 * Episode 2678 * Episode 2679 * Episode 2680 * Episode 2682 * Episode 2687 * Episode 2694 * Episode 2707 * Episode 2714 * Episode 2715 * Episode 2720 * Episode 2727 * Episode 2734 * Episode 2735 * Episode 2736 * Episode 2741 * Episode 2742 * Episode 2745 Episode 2616 is the only season premiere to not include it in Mushu Street parody. Season 22 (1991–1992) * Episode 2746 * Episode 2747 * Episode 2748 * Episode 2749 * Episode 2750 * Episode 2751 * Episode 2752 * Episode 2753 * Episode 2754 * Episode 2755 * Episode 2756 * Episode 2757 * Episode 2758 * Episode 2759 * Episode 2760 * Episode 2761 * Episode 2762 * Episode 2763 * Episode 2764 * Episode 2765 * Episode 2766 * Episode 2767 * Episode 2768 * Episode 2769 * Episode 2770 * Episode 2780 * Episode 2781 * Episode 2782 * Episode 2783 * Episode 2784 * Episode 2785 * Episode 2786 * Episode 2787 * Episode 2788 * Episode 2789 * Episode 2790 * Episode 2791 * Episode 2792 * Episode 2793 * Episode 2794 * Episode 2795 * Episode 2801 * Episode 2802 * Episode 2803 * Episode 2804 * Episode 2805 * Episode 2806 * Episode 2810 * Episode 2828 * Episode 2829 * Episode 2830 * Episode 2835 * Episode 2836 * Episode 2837 * Episode 2838 * Episode 2839 * Episode 2840 * Episode 2841 * Episode 2842 * Episode 2843 * Episode 2844 * Episode 2845 * Episode 2846 * Episode 2847 * Episode 2855 * Episode 2856 * Episode 2857 * Episode 2858 * Episode 2859 * Episode 2860 * Episode 2871 Season 23 (1992–1993) * Episode 2876 * Episode 2877 * Episode 2878 * Episode 2879 * Episode 2880 * Episode 2881 * Episode 2882 * Episode 2883 * Episode 2884 * Episode 2885 * Episode 2903 * Episode 2904 * Episode 2905 * Episode 2906 * Episode 2907 * Episode 2908 * Episode 2909 * Episode 2910 * Episode 2911 * Episode 2912 * Episode 2913 * Episode 2914 * Episode 2915 * Episode 2916 * Episode 2917 * Episode 2918 * Episode 2919 * Episode 2920 * Episode 2921 * Episode 2922 * Episode 2923 * Episode 2924 * Episode 2925 * Episode 2926 * Episode 2927 * Episode 2928 * Episode 2929 * Episode 2931 * Episode 2932 * Episode 2933 * Episode 2934 * Episode 2935 * Episode 2954 * Episode 2955 * Episode 2956 * Episode 2957 * Episode 2958 * Episode 2959 * Episode 2960 * Episode 2961 * Episode 2962 * Episode 2963 * Episode 2964 * Episode 2965 * Episode 2966 * Episode 2967 * Episode 2968 * Episode 2969 * Episode 2970 * Episode 2974 * Episode 2976 * Episode 2977 * Episode 2978 * Episode 2980 * Episode 2987 * Episode 2988 * Episode 2989 * Episode 2990 * Episode 2991 * Episode 2993 * Episode 2994 * Episode 2995 * Episode 2997 * Episode 2999